That One Moment
by danettemp22
Summary: The ninja turtles fight a fierce battle against the Foot Clan, Donnie and April share a long kept secret, and a tragedy makes the team never the same again. I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES, SADLY. CREDIT GOES TO NICKELODEON


"Let's go! Let's go!" Leo shouted in commandment. They were just fighting a whole army of Foot Clan soldiers.

"Where's my shurikens?" asked Donnie adjusting his shell. Leo sharpened his katanas to fight off more and tougher Foot Clan soldiers.

"These idiots won't stand a chance." said Raph.

"Let's not get too prideful." said Leo.

"Don't be boring." said Raph while putting his sais into his holder. The boys suited up and got ready for more Foot soldiers. April ran of the dojo with Master Splinter. She walked up to Donnie and said,

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"No, like usual. But his time, more and more keep coming."

"How much?"

"50 to 70, maybe 80, and they're growing fast." replied Donnie. The turtles continued getting weapons.

"Time to kick some butt!" said Mikey. Just then, the power went out. The whole place rumbled. Everyone looked around ready to fight. The lights came back on, then off, then on again.

"They're coming!" yelled Donnie. They all got in a ready stance, prepared for foot bots to come out of nowhere.

"Get ready." said Master Splinter. They waited for a minute until more rumbling. The turtles bolted out the door to intercept the attack. They started fighting all the soldiers. They killed about 40 of them, and then came back in the lair to get repaired and to get more weapons. Donnie came in looking bruised. Along with Leo.

"Sensei, what do we do? They just won't stop!" Leo shouted.

"Keep fighting, they cannot discover our lair." replied Master Splinter.

"I'm running out of energy, I want them to stop!" said Mikey.

"I'm not! I'm ready to take on these jerks." said Raph while punching the palm of his hand. Leo and Donnie made their way into the lab for some help.

April brought over an ice pack for a big bruise on Donnie's head.

"So, how much are here now?" asked April, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. After just now, I thought there were only 30. But they keep growing. There's probably 60 now." Donnie looked up at April. "Thanks for helping me April." April looked at Donnie and smiled.

"Anytime." They looked at each other nervously. Donnie blushed. April went to go re-ice the ice pack.

"Donnie, you okay?" Leo came over to Donnie, because he was all better. "I'm good so come on, we have to go soon."

"I'm coming; April is coming back in a second." Leo nodded and walked away. Just then, April came back with the ice pack.

"This one's nice and cold."

"Thanks." said Donnie while April put the ice pack on a bruise on his neck. They kept eyeing each other nervously again. Donnie blushed again.

The lights flickered. The whole place rumbled.

"Donnie, we need you buddy!" Leo shouted. Donnie and April looked at each this time for a long time.

"Remember that day that they invaded our lair and the battle got fierce?" said Donnie.

"Yes." replied April.

"Well, this one is fiercer." said Donnie, about to cry.

"What are you trying to say?" said April, sniffling as well.

"I don't—I don't know—if I—" He could not finish. He had a knot in his throat. He sniffled. "April I-I." He started bursting out. "I love you!" he cried. April started crying and she hugged Donnie.  
>The lights went out and the only light was two canisters of mutagen. Donnie stood up. He rubbed her back and brought her close.<p>

"I love you too." she replied. They both kissed.

"I have to go now," said Donnie. "It'll be okay." He walked off with one look back before he went out the door.

The lights were still off; all April heard was rumbling and shocking. She kept sweating and pacing.

"Where are they?" said April, finally speaking. "Why can't I go help?"

"This is too much. You have great training, but you are not ready." replied Master Splinter. April continued pacing. A very loud rumbling was heard outside the door. An explosion of electricity flashed the lights on then off. The rumbling continued. April was ready for foot clan to come through the door, but instead, it was the Raph holding Donnie. Leo and Mikey followed. 

"What happened?" asked April, running to Donnie. 

"The last wave was the toughest. There were giant Foot bots. Donnie saved my life, in trade for his." said Raph while putting Donnie down on the floor. 

"What happened?" April yelled again. 

"Raph went in alone; He was trapped by twenty foot bots, and three giant foot bots. Donnie used the electric board as a weapon, exploding and overloading the bots. He saved all of us really." Leo walked over to April. "I'm sorry April." Leo had a very sad face. He pulled April close and hugged her. She cried. 

"Why? Why?" was all she could say repeatedly. 

"He's a hero," said Raph. "I should've been nicer to him. I pushed around too much." April walked over to Raph. 

"No. You loved him. You were his brother, and he knew that." April hugged Raph. She looked at Donnie. She kneeled down to him and kissed him. She held his hand tightly. 

"I love you." she whispered. 


End file.
